On His Own Side
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: Trying to keep self-respect, not wanting to be soft, and refusing to fall in love with a squishy he saved, Nefarious is torn and confused, but when a villain returns, he is on no one's side, but his own. Takes place after my story A New Villain Rises.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working with this story for two days and was getting frustrated with it, but here it is. New and improved. Enjoy! Also, no one belongs to me besides the unfamiliar. **

* * *

The ship was traveling at a steady rate as the robots were scanning for the space station in the vast galaxy. Eight months it took him to search for the space station. Eight months he was starving for revenge and to end the doctor's pathetic extsistance. First it was for his plans, now it got personal. With his yellow eyes gazing out to the distance of space, he never looked forward to something like this before.

* * *

Eight months had past since, I, Doctor Nefarious, defeated the almost-villain Korgan, but deep down, I just knew that he was still out there. One laser bullet to the head was not enough to kill robots, especially when they were not even close to death. How naive I was to think that I so easily put an end to him! I should've know better myself! I sighed to myself as I heading back to my space station after a flight around the Polaris Sector to get my mind off some things. Ever since that confrontation, I could never get my mind off of him. He was alive and he was out there and I knew that he was wanting revenge. Cruising back to my space station I saw another ship beginning to smoke in my view, then began to plummet for a nearby planet.

I just watched with wide eyes as I saw the space craft entering the atmosphere, going in faster speed with smoke streaming off of it.

Something told to me to go help, but it wasn't my concern. It was their problem and more than likely they weren't going to live. Then I saw the craft disappear into the land. I tried to ignore it, but deep down in my cold, metal core, I couldn't. "Damn it," I hissed, then turned for the planet, picking up speed, and when I found the the wreckage, flaming debris was scattered around it and was a complete mess. What did I get myself into? I found a clear spot to land nearby and leapt out of my ship and hurried to the wreckage. I jumped by the cockpit and opened it. Expecting to find a dead body, I found a woman with light-blue skin and long crimson hair dressed in black pants and a white shirt. Green blood was on her forehead as her head was back and airbags inflated.

Gingerly, I took her shoulder. "Miss?" I asked, gently shaking her.

Her head lulled to its side, opened, then closed her eyes.

My God, she was alive.

Knowing that she needed to get attention, I carefully took her out and picked her up and carried her to my own ship, placed her in the passenger's side as I went to the driver's. Looking at her at I was preparing to takeoff, I shook my head. What the hell was I doing?

* * *

Still unconscious when I arrived at my landing docks, I picked her up again. She wasn't that heavy nor that small. If standing, she would probably be a head or so shorter than me. When I got into the main hall, I shouted, "Lawrence!"

No answer.

"Lawrence!" I yelled louder.

Then the butler walked around the corner. "Yes-" He looked at me, looked at the alien, then back at me. "What happened?"

"Help me," I hissed, just staring at him in the eyes.

"Come," he said, quickly leading me to the nearby elevator and we went up to my office.

I looked at him in horror. "Are you kidding me? I can't have her here. It's _my_ office. I can't have her-"

"This is the only place we have that has a couch comfortable enough for her to rest in, Sir," he explained quickly as the automatic doors opened. "Lay her down and I'll have a look at that cut."

Rolling my eyes, I did what I was told for the first time in a incredibly long time, but I laid her down on _my _couch, I looked at her. I never seen anyone like her. A squishy like herself. Where was she even from? But more importantly, why did I save her? As Lawrence brought a rag to clean her cut, he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. "Her ship just crash landed into a planet as I was returning home." I then shook my head as I looked away. "I don't even know what made me save her. I just... did it." I then looked at him with almost worry. "Lawrence? Have I become soft?" The thought made me sick. How can I, a evil super-villain, become soft? It was impossible!

He turned to me with patient eyes. "Sir, if you are worried about losing my respect, it-"

"I'm worried about losing respect for myself," I admitted as I looked away. If I changed like this, I wouldn't know how to view myself. I didn't like it. Not at all.

He looked back at the squishy, then stood up straight and looked at me. "She will live, but in the meantime, Sir, do not fret. I sure it won't be bad as all that."

Silently I just walked towards the door. "I'll be in the workshop if you need me and when she wakes up, I want you to take her home. I do not want her to know of me."

"Sir."

With that, I walked out with confusion, questions, and thoughts running through my head. But the biggest one of all: What the was wrong with me?

* * *

Going over plans of a new weapon that I was planning in my workshop downstairs, Lawrence walked in. "Sir?"

"What is it?" I snapped, irritated that he broke my concentration of finishing up plans.

"It's the alien. She says she wants to meet you."

I looked over my shoulder at him with anger. "I thought I told you too-"

"She wanted to thank the one who saved her."

I dropped everything and stomped past him, muttering, "Now I have to kill her." I knew I wouldn't do that. Not after what I just did for her. It was not my kind of style. Not because that I was too _soft_.

I walked back to my office with Lawrence following me and I placed my hands behind my back as the automatic doors slid open with a scheming smile on my face.

The blue squishy stood up when the doors opened and smiled at me, but it slowly disappeared at the sight. "Nefarious," she said quietly.

"Surprised?" I asked with a grin. If she was scared of me, things may be different.

"You saved my life?" She asked, as if not believing it at all. I can see why. It was _nearly_ impossible for it to happen... Nearly.

"Yes. I did."

She just looked at me as if her guard was up.

I then sighed and crossed my arms while looking at her. "If you think I'm going to hurt you, I would've just left you on in the craft." I then smirked. "Not unless you're ungrateful."

Her green eyes got big. "No, I am grateful." She then sighed, looked down at her boots, then make to me. "Thank you, Nefarious. I mean that."

I gave a single chuckle and looked at Lawrence. "Want you to bring," I looked at the squishy for a name.

"Stacy."

I looked back at him. "Stacy home and-"

"Um, Sir?"

I looked at Stacy as she placed a hand on her head and began to stagger with her eyes lose in their sockets. I caught her as she was about to fall.

Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour after I caught the alien from falling.

I was working at my desk with Stacy resting on my couch. I knew that her stay would be longer than I thought, which bothered me. I already saved her life and caught her from falling. What was next? You know, I really am not going to ask that. I turned in my chair and could see the top of her red hair. I should've kept flying and left her, but I just couldn't. Was the matter with me? I wanted slam my fists on my desk, but I was afraid to wake her. Lawrence told me that she was still in recovery and I knew that cut on her forehead was going to scar.

Taking a deep breath, I was beginning to think ill of myself. I was a evil mastermind, but now, I'm nothing, but a lousy hero. I never wanted to be the hero. It was too much fun being the bad guy!

I heard her stir.

Looking over at her, I saw her began to rise and try to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I warned, not wanting to catch her again.

She froze. "You caught me." She looked over at me from her shoulder with kind and grateful eyes. "Thank you."

I said nothing, afraid to show weakness. Instead, I just returned to my work.

"Ah, Miss. Stacy," Lawrence said as he walked in. "I am glad to see you awake. I found you some water just in case."

"Thank you, Lawrence," she said kindly.

This was making me sick.

"I'm going to my workshop," I announced, gathering up my almost finished blueprints, then stormed out of the office. I had to be cold. I had to show that I did not care to this squishy. It was the only way to keep my pride.

* * *

Rest of the day I was spending my time in my workshop since I was basically kicked out of my own office. Which I did not mind. It gave me more time to work on my gun that has an explosive kick to it that even that ammunition may cause a deadly explosion if not stable when dropped. It was going to be a beautiful thing when finished. When I did return to my office, I found the squishy watching television. Rolling my eyes, I ignored her, until she stood up.

"Look," she said, getting my attention without me actually looking at her. "I know this is hard for you, but Lawrence told me in another day or so I can leave and-"

I then looked at her with coldness. "Until then, I will be stuck with you." I turned back to my work. That should shut her up.

"Thank you for saving me," she then said softly.

I couldn't help, but listen.

"I tried to thank you, but I should've expected better. You don't save people. You kill them. You have blood on your hands and you- I know I only been in this area for a short time- but I heard stories about you. How you turned an entire planet into robots and tried to control time itself. But I never been so grateful to anyone before and-"

"You should hate me," I said coldly. It was true. Everyone should, but right now, I was the only was one who was beginning to dislike myself. I tried to convince myself that I was still evil, but I remembered that I told Korgan that I was neutral. Was that enough for me? No. I guess not.

Stacy said nothing.

For some reason, I felt numb. Was it out of confusion or loss of pride and dignity? Or was it something else? I wanted to scream in frustration. For once I needed emotional help. Heaving myself up from my desk, I walked out, where I met Lawrence.

"For some reason, I knew you'd come out," he said dryly, looking at me with glowing blue eyes.

I leaned against the wall and just stared out into space. "I need help, Lawrence. I don't know what to do. Everyday I feel that-"

"You are losing your sense of pride?"

I said nothing.

The truth was getting colder and harsher by the minute.

"Sir," he said, taking a deep breath, "I would never look at you any different. Yes, you saved a woman's life. Yes, you traveled planet Magnus. But you are still you and nothing will ever change that. Now I want you to talk to that girl as if she was a friend. You did save her life. You can't act as if you regret it."

"I'm not a hero," I said, looking at him in the eyes. That word is one of the most annoying words ever made.

"No, you're not. You just came to aid." He gave me a stern look.

I sighed, knowing that I shake this off of me. I was tired of feeling like this. "Fine." Then I walked back into the office and found Stacy on the couch. I could tell that she was trying to avoid me. I rubbed the back on my thin neck. "Um," I began, uncertain of to where to start. "I'm... Sorry that I said that and..." _Get on with it!_ "You're welcome that I saved you." I ended as if I was answering a uncertain question.

The strange alien girl looked at me with wondrous green eyes as I just looked at her with embarrassment.

A small kind smile formed as she relaxed and respectfully dipped her head.

I began to head back to my desk as she chuckled. "You know, I never understood... Why _did _you save me?"

I thought back to what Lawrence told me. "You were in trouble. You needed help." I figured that this was my chance to ask. I shook my head and looked at her. "You are someone I never seen before. Your kind, I mean. Where are you from?"

"Faldorn," she answered.

Faldorn? I never head of that. I tilted my head to show my ignorance.

She chuckled in amusement. "It's far away. Almost unheard of, really."

"Why come out here?"

"For a new life."

I smirked. "Wow. That must be saying something."

Stacy smiled. "No. All it was just forests and coastal cliffs. Not much. I live in Luminopolis now, but I don't like dig cities, so I may move."

I was now enthralled with her story. "How long have you been here?"

"About three years."

I chuckled as I loosely crossed my arms. "Is that all?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Now are you kind all look like you?"

"We all have blue skin, yes, but hair and color vaires. Like other races and we are called Faldorians."

"Why didn't I guess?" I chuckled with humor, making her giggle. She was a good person.

She then smiled at me and said, "By the way, I wanted to ask you, but didn't want to bother, but do you mind if I watch the last episode of Galactic Spaceways? I saw that you have it and-"

I shook my head and waved my hand. "Go for it."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Just call me Nefarious," I told her with a small smile.

She just smiled at me with gratefulness.

* * *

As I was trying to work that night, I began to hear the sounds of a good chase scene- the opening scene- in the movie, making me spin in my chair to face the screen, inthralled. It always was one of my favorite episodes and the last one that was made.

Sensing my presence, Stacy called, "You can watch here if you want."

Silently I got up and moved to the couch sitting by her, but with a gap between us which I did not mind at all. "Have you seen this one yet?" I asked, leaning back in the black couch.

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, you're going to love it," I said with a knowing smirk.

But as time past and the ending was nearing, I noticed that Stacy was beginning to doze off, and eventually her head fell on my shoulder.

Glancing around the room for an idea, I tried to gently nudge her off with my shoulder, but she was out. Narrowing my eyes and silently sighed, took the remote from her lap, turned off the television and suddenly began to feel tired myself. Without thinking, I laid down on my back, causing Stacy to fall on chest.

Why did I just do that?

I just decided to deal with it. I felt her deep and slow breathing as she tucked in her arms in as my body began to shut down and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir," the robotic voice call over the crimson robotic leader. "We found something from our scouts.

Korgan smiled as his yellow eyes glinted. "Good."

* * *

I woke up and lightly shook my head to wake myself up as I removed my arm behind my head. I lifted up my other that was _resting on her_ _back_!I quickly removed it with a disgusted look on my face and shook off my hand as if it was shaking off something like mud- which I incredibly hate- but when I saw the red hair in front of me, I just narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Was she still asleep? I listened and I heard her deep breathing. Yeah. She was still asleep. How can she _still _sleep while I am half tempted to make a whole new robotic body for myself since this was has being contaminated with squishiness for about eight hours! Ok, maybe not, but I wasn't enjoy this! I then noticed something that I didn't quite notice before. How red her hair was; it brought a strange exoticness against her blue skin and green eyes. She was pretty in a way. No! That is it! There is no way I'm going to even _think_ that! I placed my hand on her shoulder and began to shake her. "Stacy."

Nothing.

I shook her more roughly. "Stacy."

"Hm?"

"Wake up."

"Wha…?" She looked at me with tired green eyes, then they grew wide as a moon and quickly shot up. "I am _so _sorry! Why didn't you wake me?"

Engaging in humiliation in 3...2... "I didn't want to disturb and I also fell asleep," I admitted, no matter how stupid it sounded, it was the truth. I sat up and looked at her. "So… Um… How did you sleep… On me?"

She chuckled. "Pretty good. You?"

I slowly nodded, not knowing what to say with arched eyes. "Pretty good."

She then laughed, covering her face in embarrassment. "This is too weird. Do you want to forget about this ever happened?"

I looked at her a hopeful eyes. "And never mention to anyone for as long as we live?"

"Agreed."

We began to stand up at the same time. "Never happened."

Good. _That _was forgotten.

At that moment, Lawrence came in, just before the awkward part. Stacy pretended nothing happened as she didn't look at either of us. I just seriously walked up to him. 'Sir," he said. "I have something important to tell you and you may want to step outside for this."

Concerned, I followed my butler out the office and to the hall and when the door closed, I was ready for whatever he needed to tell me.

* * *

Stacy knew that something was not right by the way Lawrence led the doctor out of the office. Did he know about that they accidentally slept on the couch with each other? She began to get nervous because it was an accident that she fell asleep on the robot. He even told her that she fell asleep. It was interesting, though. For being made of metal, he wasn't that bad to lay on, as ridiculous as it sounded. Also, it was kind of amusing, but she didn't have feelings for him, however, she felt almost safe with him. Even though he had no heartbeat and can be cold, she felt as if deep down, there was warmth.

Then she heard him scream. "WHA-!"

"Oh, James! You would never want to be with me," she heard a radio voice say, making her arch her eye. "I am an master assassin!"

"But Janis, I am a master ninja!"

Then there was a sound of a slap.

"-AT!" Nefarious finished.

Stacy tried to listen in, but she could tell that they are purposely keeping their voices low.

* * *

I just started pacing as I was trying to comprehend what Lawrence was telling me.

Korgan.

He was on his way.

My minions did a perimeter check and spotted his ship.

I looked at my butler as anger began to grow. "I want all the minions ready for anything and whatever happens, Korgan is mine." Realization then entered me as my face relaxed in fear.

Stacy.

We didn't have time to take her home. We had to be ready for anything, but there was no way I was going to put her in harms way, that was for certain. I had to work on that weapon before he came. It may come in handy. Telling my butler that I was going to be in the workshop, he then stopped me.

"I know about you and Stacy. I found you last night."

I slowly turned around as worry made my eyes dart around the hall, the they were wide and looked at him as I raised my hands. "It was an accident. We did noth-"

"I understand, Sir." He said. "And may I say, you, and also her, looked happy."

I growled at that. "I do not have feelings for her if that is what you're wondering." I may find her pretty in her own way for that split second and even dated a squishy at one point- until Ratchet happened- I wasn't really in love with her, but Stacy, I had absolutely nothing for her. I couldn't. I refused to.

"Whatever you say, Sir," he said with a hint of humor.

I just glared at him, then began to make my way to the elevator.

I was not falling for the Foldornian or whatever she was. Even though she fell asleep on me, I was not going to start growing feelings for her. It was just not going to happen! After I saved her life, caught her from falling, and even fell asleep with her on the couch, there was _no _way that I, Doctor Nefarious, the evil mastermind, was going to fall in love! It was too annoying that it wasn't even funny!

* * *

As I was starting to make the weapon itself, I was trying to pay attention to it as much I could, but once in awhile, it would float and think about Stacy and Korgan. I began to recall to when she fell on my shoulder and without thinking, I laid back, making her fall on my chest. Why did I even do that? How will I be able to forget this? This is just to weird! Even for me! What will she think of me now? A former evil genius who saved her life and now who even fell asleep with her? What was happening to me? I shook my head, getting thought from my mind.

Korgan was on his way and I knew that there was going to be a fight, but now since she's here, I have now more thing to look after. I saved her life, and now I had to protect it. I was not a hero. I don't defend nor protect. Why did things like this just happen one after another? Why was this happening to me? It was almost tearing my very being apart! Happy, did Lawrence say? No! I was once more confused! I knew that deep, deep down, I was starting to have feelings for the squishy. I knew that and it was driving me mad! I walked away from my work, knowing that I won't be getting anything down like this. I had was starting to have feelings for Stacy. Once again, I began to question everything. I roughly shook my head again. Now was not the time to think that.

She was going to be on a space station that was going to be attacked!

I then froze.

No, she wasn't.

I have ships that she could use. She could fly right out of here and return home.

I began to smile in relief at the thought, but it didn't last long. But I will still have that memory of saving her and all of that. Maybe, that is all that it will be. Memories.

"Nefarious?"

I to the entry way and found Stacy walking in. I growled in annoyance. "What are you doing here? This is _my _place. What to take over it too?" I knew that was harsh, but I no longer was or wanted to be soft.

"Lawrence told me that someone was coming," she said strongly and was that concern in her eyes? "I have to know what's going on. Are we going to be attacked?"

"_I _am," I corrected. "_You _are going to take one of my ships out of here."

"No."

What did she say?

"I'm not leaving," she said sternly. "You saved my life and I am going to do whatever I can to-"

"Do you even know what's going to _happen_?" I asked, cutting her off. "There is someone who wants to kill me, destroy everything, take all my plans that I have ever created that are still around, and you think you're going to _survive_?" I laughed. "Oh, that's a good one! Since you're a squishy, it'll only take one shot to end your life." I narrowed my eyes at her. Her soft body wouldn't handle a laser bullet at all.

"I survived a crashing ship," she stated strongly.

That did it. "Thanks to me," I snapped. "I could've left you on your own. Left you for dead. I do _not _save people. Like you said, I kill them. I was scared that I was becoming soft and right now, I got a deranged former fan of mine who wants to be like me and kill me! Now, I have to protect _you_ and the only thing I want to do is find an astroid and be stranded on it and that's saying something because sitting on an astroid is incredibly BORING!" I remembered by stuck on a dreaded thing thanks to Ratchet and ever since I hated those things. My voice was getting louder and more confused. "And now you think I'm probably soft and know longer the one who I used to be, but hell, I've been thinking that myself ever since I save your squishy life, so that makes two of us!" I just looked at her with mixed emotions of anger, loss of pride, confusion, and other stuff.

Stacy just looked at me with patience as her green eyes just looked calm and relaxed and said softly, "You were never soft in my eyes. I didn't look at you as a hero. You just did what you felt that you needed to do and I thank you for that." She stepped forward and to my surprise, kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Nefarious. For everything." She then walked away and when the automatic doors closed, I clenched my head and yelled in frustration.

I wished that my wires in my head would overload, causing me to freeze, but that never happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy just looked out of the window behind Nefarious' desk and looked out to the dark space with flecks of light. She rubbed her arms as she was confused and didn't know what to think or feel. She kissed him on the cheek and now she was questioning her sanity. What was the matter with her, but that wasn't the biggest thing that bothered her, the biggest thing is that they are about to be attacked with no plan and she didn't know weather to stay or go. She wanted to live, but she also wanted to help him. She owed him and now, she looked at the robot in a different light. She didn't see softness or anything that he told her about. He was still strong. He may not be the hero or the good guy and has done many wrong things, but right now, he hasn't done wrong to her nor as he scared her and right now, she was torn.

"Miss. Stacy?"

She chuckled as she turned her head and looked at Lawrence. "Call me Stacy."

"Thank you, but I must ask: Is everything alright?" He approached her with concern.

She heavily sighed as she returned her gaze out the window. "I don't know." She then turned her head away in confusion as she walked over to the leader's desk. "I think I'm beginning to have fall in love with him," she admitted quietly.

"With the Master?"

She just turned away. Ever since she fell asleep on him and began to talk to him, he wasn't all that cold. But when he told what was going through his mind and she actually kissed him on the cheek, she couldn't just think of him as the mastermind villain, but as Nefarious. She then smirked with confusion as she lightly shook her head. "But he's a robot. That pretty much... Solves everything."

"He wasn't always a mechanical being," Lawrence said as he approached her.

Stacy looked at him with wonder. "Huh?"

"He was actually what he would call a 'squishy' himself."

She figured what Nefarious meant what he called organic life that. "He wasn't?" She slowly looked away. The tall and thin robot with a hyper and extreme personality and apparently has a weird glitch of freezing at times, was once a "squishy"? She looked back at the butler. "What happened?"

"It was a terrible accident, really. He was the villain at that time- always has been- and one day the hero knocked him down a bunch of mechanical engineering. Instead of killing him, he was turned into a full robot. Physical appearance changed, however his mind has never changed. But he did get much more _out-going _as you can say."

She looked at the automatic door with wonder, picturing the robot as his work in his laboratory down below, who once had a heartbeat and that story wasn't always talked about.

* * *

Hours turned to long, long hours as I was trying to work on this stupid weapon in my lab with my minions helping me getting this project done. I needed this gun up and running by the time Korgan attacked. It was going to blow him to pieces. The thought made me smile. When I meet him face-to-face, things were going to get personal, but once in awhile I would catch myself thinking about the kiss from Stacy. It was so confusing and yet deep down, I knew that I couldn't fight it. I had to accept it and move on.

As I was dealing with the ammunition that could be dangerous if unstable, I couldn't help recall the words that she said to me. I was never soft in her eyes. Was she just saying that? Either way, I didn't even know what to think for myself. I still saved her life and she had the scar to prove it. I had to admit to myself that I did have some things for her and was kind of attractive for a squishy, but after she leaves and all of this is done, we'll go our separate ways and I will no longer have to worry about her.

Then there was a loud bang, making my head raise from my work. "That's not good."

Another.

"Thats is _not_ good!" I grabbed what I could with the weapon as I dashed out of the lab and to a window where I spotted ships firing at my space station. My eyes grew wide in horror. "Lawrence!" I ran for the elevator, down the hall, shouting orders at my minions that I came across. I darted for the office and found Lawrence and Stacy looking at me with wide eyes. "Tell all the minions to prepare for attack!" I ordered at Lawrence who went to intercom by my desk.

Stacy walked up to me as I began searching for a spare gun in my office with the parts in my hands. "Nefarious, what's-"

I was too busy looking, then I found it in my desk drawer, taking it out adding parts from the new weapon to the old. "We are under attack."

"Is anything that I can-"

I quickly looked around as I was messing around with the weapon with panicking fingers. I looked at the main door, then back to her. "I can lock it from the outside. You stay here and no matter what happens, don't come out."

"Every one is ready," Lawrence told me as he approached.

I Got the parts stuck to the gun, ready and loaded. I looked at him quickly. "Good. I want you to stay in here just case."

"Is that concern, I hear?" He asked flatly.

I just glared at him. "Sure." I powered the gun up and it began to hum with energy. "No matter what happens, stay in here," I repeated to both of them. I then headed for the door with gun in hand, ready for action.

"Wait!"

I turned around and found Stacy walking up to me with wide and scared eyes. "You will live... Right?"

I just looked down at her with a heavy feeling inside me, remembering that if it wasn't for Ratchet, I wouldn't be here. "Just stay with Lawrence and you'll be alright," was all that I could say. I was ready to leave.

She grabbed my arm. "Nefarious. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Stacy," I said coldly. Now was not the time. My space station is under attack and you're thanking me for-!

"Please stay alive."

Of course I want to stay alive, but she didn't have to say it. I looked at her with bafflement. Did she just say that to me? I took a deep breath, reality hitting me. "I can't promise anything."

"Nefarious, please." Worry was growing in her green eyes.

I couldn't help, but just look her in her eyes and said quietly, "I promise." With that, I walked out the door, found the lock, typed in the code, and securely locked it and began to hurry down the halls, ready to defend my space station and take out the enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy peeked out of the large window in the office as three space ships flew around, shooting at the space station, and tried to find spots to land. An alarm began to sound as blasts from ships were nailing the space station. "There are too many," she said quietly as hope began to slowly fall, even though she knew how many minions Nefarious has or had now. It was war.

"I think we may need back-up," she heard Lawrence say.

She turned and looked at him with wondrous green eyes as he went over to a communicator on the desk. "What is it?"

"Some of the Master's friends may come and assist."

"Do you think they would mind?" She asked, not quite sure who the friends were.

There was a loud blast and more ships flew by the window.

Her eyes grew wide. "Yeah. Call."

* * *

I hurried down the level lower, as sounds of blasts and guns being fired was around me. I had to stop Korgan before my space station was destroyed... Again! When the doors opened, I spotted one of my own minions destroyed by one of those same solder-like robots from last time. I quickly changed the setting on my gun before anything else happened, aimed and fired, destroying the enemy. I rushed down the hall, but leapt back as guns began to fire, causing me to go the other way. I had to find Korgan and stop this. If I take out their leader, they'll back down. There would be no point for them to fight, but where were they coming from? I hurried to the closest window and took a quick peek and sure enough, more enemy ships were coming. But where was Korgan?

I was quickly thinking as I just ran, shooting and destroying any enemy that crossed paths with. I had to find Korgan. Then I came across a large window with a familiar ship outside it, making me skid to a halt and look at it with anger as my eyes narrowed. That crimson ship was just sitting there and having other smaller crafts come flying out. Korgan had to be on the ship and there was only one way to get there. I rushed, making my way to the landing docks which was on the other side of the space station. At this point, I was thinking, why did I make this station so big? There will be nothing left of it by the time I got there! Cursing, I just ran, dodged enemies, destroyed them, and continued to run as I was silently thanking that I had no lungs to fill with air and how I would get my hands on Korgan, I was going to tear all his gears and wires out and blast his head off with my new little friend the blaster that I modified myself.

I finally arrived at the landing docks and when I did, I came to a sudden halt with my eyes wide and jaw dropped as a Lombax and his friend just finished up dealing with an enemy robot. "What are you doing here?" I yelled as they finished up and approached me.

"We heard that you needed help and, man, do you need help," Ratchet muttered, crossing his arms, looking around as the alarm was still going off.

That thing was incredibly annoying.

Ignoring this loud sound, I just growled and before I could say anything, a laser bullet flew past me. I aimed at an enemy robot on my right, and fired, destroying him. "I don't need any help," I told the squishy as I lowered my arm, glaring at him. Even though he did save my life before and was in trouble again, I did not need _his _help.

"But, Doctor," Clank began, making me look at him as I was crossing my arms. "You are out numbered and-"

"I just need to find Korgan and more than likely he's on his own ship," I stated, looking at them both with annoyance. "Now if you excuse me, you're wasting my time!" I was about to walk past them.

"Nefarious!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I knew exactly to whom that voice belonged to. The one who was destroying my space station!

I slowly turned around and faced Korgan who was holding a terrified Stacy in his grasp with a gun to her head.

Now that was not a good thing, but was he really using a hostage to get at me?

"I found her when I was on my way to kill you," he told me with humor. "I never excepted to find her let alone a woman." He had a sly smirk on his face.

If he had her, where was Lawrence? I knew that if he hurt or did worse to my friend, he was going to die even more horribly, but right now, I had to get Stacy away from that madman. "This has nothing to do with her," I stated coldly. "Let her go so I can kill you." My patience was not to be tampered with at this moment and oh, how I wanted to kill him.

He chuckled. "No chance." He then slightly tilted his crimson head to the side and just looked at me with glowing yellow eyes. "I wonder what she means to you if you were trying to keep her along with that butler safe."

"Nothing," I growled, anger growing as I was thinking of a quick plan of attack without having Stacy get hurt. "Now if you think using a squishy to get to me is your idea," I smirked, "that is pretty predictable." Well, for me it wasn't, but it wasn't original! Stacy didn't mean that much to me, but it was sure damn enough! Then I got some form of plan as I slowly and discreetly turned the dial on my gun.

The crimson and silver colored robot still held her firmly with the gun still to her head as I could just see the hole that I placed through his head. Too bad I only took one shot at him, otherwise this would never had happened!But I felt bad for Stacy. I mean, I could tell that she was trying to be brave, but in the inside, she was terrified.

I had to get her out of there.

I quickly aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger, just missing them and attached a bomb to a nearby wall.

"Missed," Korgan growled.

"Wasn't aiming for you," I replied with a smirk with my finger on the trigger to detonate it.

Then there was a slow beeping, making my eyes grow wide in horror.

No.

It was automatic.

I was meant to make it manual!

Korgan knew what the beeping was to and right before it went off, he jumped away, shoved Stacy nearby it, aimed, and shot her, then there was an explosion and she was right there. All of us shielded ourselves and when the dust was cleared, without thinking, I just ran, jumped up the two stairs, and knelt by her side. She was covered in green blood and her right arm was in horrible condition and the laser bullet burnt a hole through her side. "Stacy?" I asked as I carefully picked her up and cradled her.

She was just gasping for air with wide, pain-filled eyes.

"Stay with me. You're going to be okay," I soothed, hoping that it was going to be true. I was calm in the outside, but in the inside, I was panicking. It was my fault that this happened. If I had placed the right setting on the bomb, I would have manually made it go off at the right moment.

Then I noticed movement on the corner of my eye, making me turn and face Korgan, who was laying on his side, wounded, and aiming his pistol at me.

Just before I could react, there was blast from a gun, making Korgan grimace in pain as I could see revealed wires in his body begin to spark, then another, and he clasped to the floor with a thud and his system began to shut down.

"Killing was always a nasty business," I heard a bored voice say, then Lawrence appeared from the corner.

"Lawrence?" I asked in awe, surprised to find him without a scratch on him.

"Good to see you alive, sir," he said dryly as he tossed the weapon aside.

At that moment, Ratchet and Clank trotted to us and stepped back in horror at the sight.

I looked back at Stacy who was beginning to fade very quickly and carefully began to pick her up. "I have to get her to the lab. Right now." Then I rushed to my laboratory as quickly as possible. There was no way I was going to let her die like this.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally arrived at my lab, I did what I could to save her and even kept her artificially alive because the time I arrived, there was no pulse. I was running around the lab, gathering items that I needed with my gears in my mind working fast. Her arm needed to be removed. There was no way of saving it after the explosion. I was going to replace it with a metal limb, but have it somehow have it connect to nerves to make it move like a regular limb. How was I supposed to do that? I never did anything like this before in my life! I'm a scientist, not a medical doctor! Wait. I m a scientist. Of course I could figure it out! Without a moment to lose, I began to work. It was a gory process- I wasn't quite used to working on squishies and their... Fluids- but it had to be done! I refused to let her die like this. Not this way. I immediately began to construct an temporary arm and hand that smoothly functioned. I also found out that her lung was, in fact, wounded from the laser and not be as strong as it was before, making me create it half metal on the weak parts.

The overall process took me over ten hours.

Ten hours of doubts that she'll make it and hopes that she'll pull through.

With my hands covered in green blood and bloody cloths around me, I began to clean her up and was ready to take her off life support. I took a deep breath as I placed my hand over the wires to her chest that was making her new heart pump.

This was the moment of truth.

Then I unplugged her.

I watched for signs of life. A twitch, breathing in the chest or stomach area. Anything.

"Stacy?" I asked gently, not wanting to startle her.

Nothing.

"Stacy?" I asked again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Stacy!" My voice rose with worry. I wanted to shout at her, but something inside me told me that I would waste my breath. I couldn't bring myself to raise my voice at her. Not like this. I didn't have it inside me to yell or beg for her to wake up. It felt like that I lost the battle and I didn't want to continue fighting it. Ten hours I was fighting. Ten hours I was hoping. Right now, the fight was finished. I looked at the scar on her forehead with her eyes closed and crimson hair. I noticed how peaceful she looked. Almost like when I woke up to her sleeping on my chest. I bowed my head with heartache. If she lived, I would've protected her so much better. If she lived, I would've done anything to keep her safe. "I'm sorry, Stacy," I said quietly.

The fight was over.

I walked out of the lab, only to find Lawrence standing by the doors.

"Sir," he began, looking at me with his glowing blue eyes. "What hap-"

"She's dead," I cut in darkly, looking away. "I was too late." I saved her once, but this time, I failed.

"You did all that you could've done," he said sympathetically.

I glared at him as memories flashed through my mind like carrying Stacy out of my ship in the landing docks, waking up to her on my chest, her kissing my cheek, everything. "All that I could've done?" I shouted as pain and rage began to grow. "If I got her out of here sooner, she would've still be alive! If I saw that grenade coming, I would've gotten her out of the way! If I was just there on-"

"There was nothing for you to do."

I laughed bitterly. "Nothing? There was many things that I could've done!" Then I looked away in frustration and muttered, "I should've left her on that planet."

"And leave her to die?" He sounded taken aback.

I looked at him. "There was bound to be someone to find her." It was true. I just happened to be there.

"And what if there wasn't?" He questioned.

He did have a point. I just slowly looked away with my eyes.

"What if there was not a village miles away? Then what? She would have been left for dead. You saved her life."

"I am not-" I took a deep breath and said softly, "You're right."

"I am right and you took care of her. No matter how much you didn't want to, but you did."

I looked at him with confusion. "How? How did I-"

"You protected her. You were afraid of letting her leave the station just in case Korgan's men found her. You went after her."

"Korgan was going to-" I tried.

"Yes, but even after that you fought to save her life. You spent ten hours trying to save her life." He was beginning to get more and more stern and determined. "And why would you, Doctor Nefarious, want to save a squishy's life?"

"I was falling for her, okay?" I shouted loudly with anger and frustration. I began to slowly relax in realization. "I was falling in love for her," I whispered. For days I was trying to push the thought out of my head and now, I was too late.

"I know," he replied sympathetically.

I said nothing. I couldn't say anything. I just lightly shook my head and walked away, back to my office where the doors were blown off and just sat at my desk, looking out the window in absolute silence with my thoughts just running.

* * *

Only minutes past, but felt like long hours as I did not take my eyes off the window. The only place I wanted to be right now was in my thoughts, but even they brought some pain. I wasn't going to allow myself to get beaten up about Stacy. We weren't even really friends. So why was this depressing me? I guess the whole was just sad, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. after a day or so, I'd get over it. It was just the way I am.

"Sir?" Lawrence asked as he walked in. I wished those stupid doors were still there.

"What?" I asked in annoyance, not in the mood for company.

"Would you come down to the lobby?"

"For what reason?" I asked, bored, not taking my eyes off of vast space.

"Please, sir?" He begged dryly.

I sighed heavily as I heaved myself from my chair and just walked past him to the elevator with him following. I asked him what was going on and he just told me that Ratchet and Clank wanted to talk to me. I rolled my eyes at that. Was I really wasting my time doing this? As if I was doing anything before, but anything is better than talking to those two morons. We weren't exactly friends!

When we got off of the elevator I just allowed Lawrence to take the lead as I just effortlessly strolled behind till we got to the lobby that had robot parts scattered with a couple of my surviving minions cleaning up the mess and I just stopped, watching with disbelief as I saw Ratchet and Clank talking with the Faldorian woman. The way they were laughing sent a spark of jealousy, but was quickly replaced by... Awe, I guess you could say.

She then noticed me and smiled, making the other two turn to me.

"I don't..." I whispered under my breath. "How could she...?"

"She needed a 'zap' so to say," Lawrence answered, "something that you did when you hollered at me." He sounded unamused.

When she began to walk to me, I felt my left eyes loosen and drop to the bottom. Even though she had a robot arm, she looked a little better, if you asked me. Made her even less as a squishy.

"Hi, Nefarious," she said with a smile as she stood in front of me with kind green eyes.

I gently shook my head, fixing my eye. "You're alive," I said dumbly. _No. Really, you idiot. _"I mean I thought that I failed to save you. I-" I took a deep breath and looked away in shame as I rubbed the back of my neck. I had to say it to her. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I just-"

"You saved my life," Stacy said, making me look at her in her wide green eyes. "I would've died. Again," she smiled. "Thank you. You do not know-"

"Um," I discreetly pointed out her temporary arm. I was planning on making a more durable and stronger one.

She chuckled as she stretched out her robotic arm and moved the fingers. "It works fine." Her eyes then grew wide with emotion, then threw her arms around my waist tightly. "Thank you."

I thinly smiled as I gently planed my hands on her shoulders and said softly, "You're welcome."

I was just... happy to have Stacy alive and breathing again. I didn't even notice Ratchet and Clank smile and began to walk away with Lawrence escorting them. It didn't really matter. She was alive! I, Doctor Nefarious, saved a squishy's life! Again! And I never planning on doing that anytime soon! If it means be coming more of a hero and having one stuck with me, then they are on their own. I'll make some exceptions, though, but now, I'm done saving lives! Well, only but a few.

* * *

**I want to thank you for reading and there is a little bonus chapter if you want to read it. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you choose to read the bonus/epilogue chapter, I hope you enjoy that one too. Thank you again.**


	7. Bonusepilogue

About six months had past as I was in my office having a decant conversation with Lawrence. "I don't know what to do with her!" I shouted as I was furiously pacing with my hands in the air. "I'm not used to having a girlfriend to worry about! I never had a girlfriend that I worried about!" My anger and frustration was rising. Stacy and I have been dating for three months now and it was the most confusing relationship I've been in yet. I wasn't used to someone like her!

"I can see that you love and care for her," Lawrence stated in his bored way.

I stopped pacing and heavily sighed as I didn't look at him. "It feels that she's the best thing that happened to me, but it feels that I am the worst for her." I then growled in anger. "She could've died."

"And you saved her."

"Yes, I saved her," I spat, turning around and looking at him. "I saved her so she could live her own life." What happens? She stays in my life! As if I wanted her to go, but she stayed!

"No, you saved her because you didn't want to lose her," he replied calmly as he approached me. "You didn't want to let her go even after she lived and we both know she felt the same otherwise she wouldn't be here. We also agree that she can bring out the best of you. You love her and she loves you."

I hated when he says the right things.

I growled in annoyance as I looked away. Stacy was in my space station as we speak to help with some readjustments and upgrades on the space station from the attack as she claims that it needed a 'woman's point-of-view'. I just went with it to make her happy. "I do _not _love her." Again, we just started dating. "Besides, what reason for it? Just because I save life? Twice?"

"You protected her."

I whipped around at him with confusion. "I placed her in danger!"

"You fought for her survival," he tried. "You fought for ten hours to keep her alive."

I slowly relaxed as I remembered the panicking and rushing for those ten hours, worried that it was all for nothing, but for that to happened, she needed to stand by a wall-planted bomb. "And yet I was the one who caused her the pain." I shook my head, remembering in the gory sight. "So much blood. I had to remove her arm and even had to do some work on her lung," I muttered quietly. I then roughly shook her head. "She is a squishy and-"

At that moment, the doors opened to a joyous Stacy, who was walking. "So I was thinking on the Northern wall where there are broken windows..." Her voice faded as the energy in the room was falling and stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me," Lawrence said as he began to walk out. "I'll leave you two alone." Then the door closed behind him.

I didn't looked at her. I couldn't look at her. I hated showing worry or concern in front of her, especially when it was about the incident, but I knew that she felt what was going on as I heard her slowly walk up to me with her boots softly hitting the metal flooring.

"I never blamed you," she said gently. "You know that."

I hated how she knew what I was thinking at times. It was weird. I looked at her with a heavy heart. "I know you don't, but," I sighed and looked away. Why was this so difficult? "You and me are different and I'm not really used to," my voice dropped, "having a girlfriend who cares," I muttered, mushing the words together.

"Huh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not used to having a girlfriend who cares, okay?" I shouted with aggravation as threw my hands in the air and stormed to my chair at my desk. "Happy? And same thing in visa-versa, but you get the point." Then turned around in my chair with my back to her. I never really cared or 'loved' my past girlfriends. They were just there and I didn't mind it. They were good support and back-up. But this time, I had to be a boyfriend who was actually meant to be there.

"You aren't used to caring or being cared about?" She asked with what sounded like sympathy in her voice as she walked over to me.

"If we were dating when I wanted to take over everything," I spun my chair to face her and looked her in the eyes, "you'd be helping me and Ratchet would've killed you by now and I would just get frustrated that you lost." That was being brutally honest.

"So," she looked at me as if she trying to comprehend my words, "you used them to get at your own personal gain?"

I just looked her in the eyes. "Yeah." She only knew me as the one who saved her life, but did she really know me as the evil one? No. That part was just to clearly fade to memory, but I had to let her know the truth. My hands were not clean at all and she knew that. I then tilted my head to the side. "Have you heard of Courtney Gears?"

She lurched her head back, stunned by my question. "The pop-star who disappeared?"

"Ratchet killed her, but I was dating her," I explained with a small smile, trying to lighten the subject.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, unamused. "Huh-uh."

"I knew she would help me spread the word to robots that we were victorious." I remember the song and video she made to spread the word. Her music was incredibly annoying, but she did have a body on her, that I have to admit.

"So you used her?"

I gave a small shrug. "You can say that."

"And you had her killed."

"Wasn't planning it."

"You didn't even love her?" She asked as if she was sounding hurt like we were talking about herself.

"Not really," I admitted. It sounded bad when she placed it like that. "But people were jealous and she was something," I couldn't help, but smirk at the memory of the female robot even though she was annoying at times.

Stacy lightly smacked my head with her robotic arm.

"Sorry," I apologized meekly, looking up at her with embarrassment.

The Faldorian woman then looked hurt. "So what do you want me to do? Meet your expectations?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nothing!" I leapt to my feet. "I dated a squishy before, but that is a complete different story." I remembered Cassiopeia. I never understood what I saw in her, but man, did she have it for me. It was probably her evilness. Yeah, that was it. "Same ending," I muttered with an awkward smile. I just wanted this conversation to end. This was slowly killing me! "I know that I can be cold at times and seemed not interested in you enough or may even seem bored-" _Just shut up before you say the wrong thing- _"but I care about you." Just kill me. Please. End this before I continue to talk!

Stacy smiled as she placed her robotic hand on my shoulder. It was her permanent arm that I made for her. Blue colored metal to go with her blue skin and much stronger and durable than the first and easier to use. I was quite proud of myself, if you asked me. "If that is your way of saying 'I love you' then," she threw her arms around my waist and smiled happily, "I love you, too, Nefarious, and I wouldn't want to change that."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her as a smile crept upon me. It was the first time she said that to me and I guess you could say that I told her the same thing in my own way. Right now, she was the only one that could keep me sane. Well, no one can keep a mad doctor sane. Maybe a little bit, but not that much, but right now, she was my key to my sanity or what was left of it and I was never going to let her go.


End file.
